itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ser Andrew of Oldtown
Ser Andrew of Oldtown is a hedge knight currently in service to Lady Lyra Florent of Brightwater Keep. Appearance Ser Andrew is a young man, nineteen years old with blonde hair and blue eyes, many women across the realms would consider him to be a very handsome man. When on the road, he typically wears his armor, though while in towns, castles or cities, he will wear a rather nice light blue tunic he bought in Oldtown, and black trousers. History Born in 361 AC to a Guardsman in Oldtown, named Byron, and a washerwoman named Bella, Andrew grew up a commoner for the first few years of his life. He spent his younger years pretending to be knights with his friends. At the age of nine however, Andrew was chosen by Bryndon Hightower to be his squire when both of his parents died from the bloody flux that had been going around the poorer parts of Oldtown, luckily Andrew was spared from the sickness. From that day forward, Andrew began training with sword and shield under the tutelage of Bryndon, when he wasn't attending to his masters needs. In his years of martial training, Andrew practiced exclusively with sword and shield, choosing not to practice with lances or any other form of weapon, as such he found himself fairly skilled in the use of these armaments, and at the age of sixteen was knighted by Bryndon Hightower. Once he was a knight, Andrew became a sworn sword of the Hightowers, where he remained for three years until an incident with a young washerwoman occurred who was married to another knight in service to the Hightowers. The knight challenged Andrew to a duel, which Andrew won, sparing the other knights life. However for his indiscretions against the man, Andrew felt it best if he left Oldtown. Now, with nothing but his arms, armour and a horse Ser Andrew strikes out from Oldtown in search of a new master to serve. After the grand tourney in Oldtown, Andrew met a knight by the name of Ser Loren, whom he travelled with to King's Landing. While in the capital, Andrew met a pretty serving girl, Pia, in a tavern and put a bastard inside her. Because of this, Pia's father demanded that Ser Andrew take his daughter with him, to which Ser Andrew agreed. The young knight also learned that Ser Loren was in truth Ser Stafford Lannister through a letter left in his room in the tavern. Stafford urged Andrew to go to Casterly Rock to enter into the service of lady Ellyn Lannister. However, before Andrew could enter into service of House Lannister, his shield, which had been gifted to him by Brynden Hightower was stolen by Pia. In his rush to retrieve his shield, Andrew wound up lost in the Westerlands where he met Lady Lyra Florent, Ser Renly and their retinue. Upon meeting the Lady Lyra, he entered into her service and has been accompanying her ever since. Timeline of Events 361 AC: Andrew is born. 370 AC: At the age of nine, Andrew is taken to squire by Bryndon Hightower. 377 AC: Bryndon Hightower knights Andre, and he then becomes a sworn sword of the Hightowers. 378 AC: Andrew's former master Bryndon Hightower dies. 380 AC: Andrew is discovered with another knights wife, and is challenged to a duel. He wins, but chooses to leave Oldtown. 380 AC: Andrew meets and joins with lady Lyra Florent. Category:Andrew Category:Oldtown Category:Hedge Knight